Corazón de marioneta
by feerblack1000
Summary: Principes, princesas, brujas, magia, pero sobre todo un gran AMOR VERDADERO que lo superara todo...mal summary pero es el primero porfavor denme una oportunidad y leanlo..
1. cap 1

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece es propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP…

Sumari: princesas, brujas malvadas, príncipes hermosos, magia…pero sobre todo AMOR VERDADERO…

-hablar-

_Pensar_

(N/A: notas de autora)

CORAZÓN DE MARIONETA

Capitulo 1: EL PRINCIPIO...

Ring…ring…ring…

_Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto soy la princesa de Japon mi descripsion? Tengo 16 años el cabello castaño claro largo hasta poco mas debajo de la cintura, de tez palida y ojos esmeralda, soy una hechizera nivel 4 y soy heredera del clan Kinomoto, hija de Fijitaka Kinomoto y NadeshicoKinomoto vivó en el castillo con mi hermano Toya, mi papá, mi hermanastras Rika y Chijaru y mi madrastra la "reina" Misaki Amamiya…mi mamá murió cuando tenia tres años entonces mi papá decidió casarse de nuevo con Misaki la prima de mi mamá pero ella tiene dos hijas que me hacen la vida imposible siempre están pidiéndome imposibles y mi papá no hace nada por evitarlo ya que casi siempre esta de viaje visitando algunas ciudades para ver que es lo que necesitan o cosas así la única que me hace compañía es mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji ella es hija de otra de las primas de mamá Sonomi Daidoji la duquesa de Japon..._

-buenos días Sakurita, como estas el día de hoy?, Lista para entrenar?-Tomoyo

- si lista, vas a ir?- Sakura

-por su puesto no voya perderme la oportunidad de grabarte-"

_A si había olvidado mensionarlo poseo magia como todos los miembros de la familia real y todos los días debo practicar para algún día lograr ser tan buena como mi hermano o mi papá…_

-lista vamos-

Despues de ayudar a Sakura a vestirse tomoyo y ella fueron al jardín a practicar…

*********MIENTRAS EN OTRA HABITACION DE LA CASA**********

-mamá ahí esta ella otra vez practicando como siempre, ya no la aguanto porque nosotras no tenemos magia si somos de la familia real?-Chijaru

-si mamá Chijaru tiene razón porque?-Rika

-porque ustedes no han podido crear su objeto canalizador como ella o su hermano-Misaki

-mamá no es fácil crear los objetos, aparte a ellos les enseñan magia desde que tenían 3 años y a nosotras no…-

-pues si pero mejor en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo vallanse a crear esos objetos o a ver entrenar a sakura a ver si les enseñan algo.-

-ok ya nos vamos madre-

-cuando mis hijas logren crear esos objetos verenos quien es más poderoso…-

**********EN OTRA PARTE DEL PLANETA*********

-joven Li su madre lo busca-Wei

-esta bien dile que ire despues de darme un baño-Shaoran

_Ahora que querra mi madre? A bueno me presento yo soy el príncipe de Hong Kong Li Xiao Lang tengo17 años soy un mago nivel 5 y heredero del clan Li soy alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate mi afición practicar magia y jugar futbol con mi consejero y mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa…_

-que se le ofrece madre?-

-Por fin apareces Xiao Lang…bueno solo te hable para que empaques tus cosas porque como sabras ya tienes edad sufiente para empezar a escoger a tu prometida para que puedan casarse pero en vista de que a ti no te interesa me tome la libertad de escoger a unas posibles candidatas de un buen clan en Japon el vuelo parte mañana en la mañana y mas vale que estes listo…-

-Pero madre…-

-nada Xiao Lang ahora vete a arreglar tus cosas- dijo Ieran en un tono tan frio que a Xiao Lang no le quedo de otra

-si madre-

_Porque tengo que hacer esto?_

**Notas de la autora osea yo…**

-Shaoran: porque me tengo que casar?

-Feer: bueno Shao no te preocupes que tal que es con tu Saku…

-Shaoran: bueno en ese caso.. talves acepte

**Bueno dejemos a Shao pensando y no vemos luego…gracias a las que leyeron esto porfa un review si? Talves no me lo meresco pero porfavor…**

**Sayonara…**


	2. cap 2

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece es propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP…

Sumari: princesas, brujas malvadas, príncipes hermosos, magia…pero sobre todo AMOR VERDADERO…

-hablar-

_Pensar_

(N/A: notas de autora)

CORAZÓN DE MARIONETA

Capitulo 2: TE CONOSCO?

_Son las 3:30 de la mañana y voy camino a Tokio a conocer a mi prometida, según mi madre es una chica refinada con un gran poder de magia es la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto es rey de Japon no se como es ni como se llama y la verdad no me importa NO me quiero casar y cuando digo NO es NO porque tengo que hacer esto, porque yo, voy con mi mejor amigo Eriol mi madre no va venir hasta dentro de 7 dias para poder hablar con el rey y la reina…según lo que se me dijeron que la reina era muy buena y ayudaba a todos pero un día de la nada murió y su hermana se volvió a casar con el rey ahhh! Esto es horrible que puedo hacer y si escapo..._

-principe ya duérmase mañana va a conocer a su prometida y dudo que quiera hacerlo con unas grandes manchas negras debajo de los ojos- Eriol

-Eriol…tengo una idea y si cuendo estemos en el aeropuerto nos escapamos?-

-No shaoran si eso pasa tu mamá nos mata a los dos, nos manda a la horca yo no se que nos pueda hacer…-

-Eriol porfavor tu sabes que a mi me gustan las aventuras salir, explorar yo no me puedo estar quieto en un solo lugar toda mi vida y mucho menos quiero estar esposado a un lugar por una mujer, yo soy hombre de muchas mujeres, pero todas son de una noche…-

-los se yo mismo te acompañe la vez que te fugaste a Egipto a las 4:00 de la mañana y creme que lo volveria a hacer pero no se una mujer que te haga sentar cabeza yo creo que te haría bien minimo inténtalo que es lo peor que puede pasar…-

-que no vuelva a salir por el resto de mi vida eso es lo peor-

-duermete ya que tengo sueño…buenas noches-

-no Hiragizawa no me dejes hablando solo…Eriol…nadie se duerme tan rápido…-

-…-

_Aaa! No puede ser mañana lo mato de verdad lo matoo…_

_************A LAS 5:00 DE LA MAÑANA EN Japon***************_

-Rika estas lista para conocer a tu prometido que llegara en unas horas?-misaki

-por su puesto madre-

-recuerda que cuando te pregunte por tu magia dile que en otro momento se las mostraras que eres una maga nivel 5 yo te puse una presencia mágica supongo que debe de servir…lo importante es que te cases cuanto antes con el para que puedas heredar el trono en lugar de esa mocosa…-

-Si madre lo se despues de que herede el trono me quedare con sus poderes y el resto de su poder vital así sere una maga mas poderosa que mi hermanita saku…-

*****************EN OTRA HABITACION DEL CASTILLO**********************

-Sakura despierta son las 7:00 Saku?- tomoyo

-que pasa es muy temprano tomoyo-

-esque en este momento esta llegando el príncipe de Hong Kong y heredero del clan Li-

-para que vino?-

-nose bien tengo entendido que se comprometio con tu hermana Rika-

-ahh! Con razon-mientras se sigue metiendo a la cama

-Sakura sal de ahí tu mami querida me dijo que te tenias que poner un vestido con el que parecieras reina al igual que Rika y Chijaru-

-Ok-

Despues de que Sakura se metio a bañar Tomoyo le puso un vestido hasta las rodillas un poco ampon de color verde con un listón amarillo en la cintura y corazones rojos en la falda con una corona y un collar que tienen una pequeña esmeralda que convina con sus ojos guantes amarillos hasta medio brazo un poco más abajo del codo con sus zapatillas amarillas. Todo convinado gracias a su querida prima Tomoyo

-lista Saku pareces una reina porque princesa ya eres…-

-no exageres Tomy nnU-

-no exagero es la verdad…-

-sabes que mejor vámonos-

-si princesa-

Salieron de su cuarto y cuando iban bajando las escaleras vieron como todos los sirvientes iban hacia la puerta respetando su lugar correspondiente nada más y nada menos que para resivir al príncipe Shaoran…cuando todos se dispersaron Sakura se hacerco a el….

-Sakura que bueno que te veo llevale de desayunar a mi hija Chijaru porque el día de hoy no se siente bien…-misaki

-pero madre primero déjeme salu…-

-nada Sakura ve a lo que te dije si no le tendre que decir a tu padre que te estas revelando contra mi y creme que eso no lo va a gustar-

-entendido su alteza me retiro-

_Porque siempre hace eso desde el primer momento que la conoci me trata como una empleada más y no tengo idea de que fue lo que le hice…_

_*****************EN LA SALA****************_

-Joven Li un placer mi nombre es Misaki Kinomoto soy la reina y la madre de Rika espero que nos llevemos bien…-

-Lo mismo digo…-

_Que presencia mágica tan maligna e increíble de verdad esta es la reina despues que estuvo la reina Nadeshco que según los rumores era una reina hermosa y buena esta esta señora que parece tan mala…_

-ya vine madre…-Rika

-que bueno hija te presento a tu prometido el príncipe Li Xio Lang-

-mucho gusto princesa-

-el gusto es mio príncipe Li-

-madre Chijaru no quiere comer nada y tiene mucha fiebre ya le llame al doctor para que venga a revisarla…-Sakura

-esta bien ve a hacer tus cosas niña y no me molestes entendido?-

-si su alteza-

POV. SHAORAN

_Quien será esa niña que acaba de llegar siento que la conozco pero no lo se…es hermosa…XiaoLang que diablos estas pensando?...pero esque de verdad siento que la conozco… [en ese momento Sakura alza la cabeza] espera esos ojos yo los he visto ….ELLA ES LA HIJA DE LA REINA NADESHCO?...la vi hace años cuando su padre fue a ver a mi madre por asuntos de la guerra de Corea hace muchísimo que no la veía pero esos ojos son inconfundibles eso hermosos ojos verde esmeralda…solo la vi una vez pero con eso basto para enamorarme de ella es la única mujer que de verdad me ha gustado…_

-Buen día príncipe-_me saludo_

-B…buenos días princesa Sakura un honor verla de nuevo-_espera un segundo por que estoy nervioso?_

-Oh veo que te acuerdas de mi-

-Como podría olvidarme de usted?-

-SUFICIENTE basta porfavor jóvenes despues platican de su vida… Sakura!-_esa señora si da miedo _

-Si madre-

-Ve a ver a chijaru y cuidala hasta que yo llegue tengo que ver unos asuntos con el príncipe-

-Claro madre-

_Pobre Sakura debe ser horrible vivir con esa señora pero me voy a vengar de mi "suegrita" por tratar así a MI Sakura…espera que estoy diciendo…_

Shaoran: porque me tengo que casar con Rika? Tu dijiste que me iba a casar con Sakura…

Feer: yo dije tal vez…

Shaoran: como que tal vez?

Feer: pues si tal vez te csabas con ella tal vez no…

Shaoran: ahora si te mato…

Feer: NOOOO

**Bueno en lo que intento escapar y evitar mi muerte les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y muchas gracias en especial a sleeping hook shipper por que fue la primera que me dejo un review…gracias y porfa ya saben donen su reviews si les gusto el capitulo y si no les gusto díganme que puedo agragrle…**

**Arigato minna watashi wa daisuki anatawa…mata nee…**

**Atte: feerblack1000**


	3. cap 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de las maravillosas y espectaculares chicas de CLAMP…la trama si es mia y no se permiten copias ni adaptaciones a menos que tengan mi permiso…

Sumari: princesas, brujas malvadas, príncipes hermosos, magia…pero sobre todo AMOR VERDADERO…

-hablar-

_Pensar_

(N/A: notas de autora)

CORAZÓN DE MARIONETA

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos que jamas se olvidan...

POV SHAORAN

-principe Li porfavor sígame a mi estudio…Rika ve a ver a tu hermana en un rato te mandare a buscar-misaki

-si madre…hasta luego príncipe-

-hasta luego-

_Que hago? Que querra decirme esta señora?...esperen un segundo donde esta Eriol, ahora si lo voy a matar y eso que no quería hacer…_

_*******EN EL JARDIN DEL CASTILLO**********_

_POV TOMOYO_

_Estaba recogiendo flores como solia hacer con Sakura cuando eramos una niñas y me encontré con un joven de cabellos azul y ojos zafiros que me hipnotisaron al instante, ese hombre estaba ahí parado y parecía una hermosa estatua, si no vivera ahí estaría segura que es una escultura mas de la caso solo que esta en este momento respira, y es un humano …_

_FIN DEL POV TOMOYO_

-buenos días señorita mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa soy el acompañante del príncipe Li me podría decir donde se encuentra en este momento?-

-E…este bueno yo no se donde esta en este momento… pero mi nombre Tomoyo Daidoji la dama de compañía de la princesa Sakura e hija de la duquesa Daidoji es un placer conocerlo...-

-A bueno si no sabe donde esta que le parece si la acompaño por un rato?-

-Claro me encantaría solo déjeme ir a avisarle a Sakura que su la profesora Kaho la esta buscando-

-entendido yo la espero aquí mi dulce lucero-en ese momento le da un beso en la mano

********EN EL ESTUDIO DEL CASTILLO*********

-Muy bien joven li creo que le queda claro quien es su prometida y no se llama Sakura su prometida es mi hija la princesa Rika, así que quiero que cuando este en presencia de mi hija no se atreva a hablarle a la princesa Sakura ya que a mi hija no le gustaría que le prestara mas atención a su hermana que a ella…le quedo claro príncipe?-

-Claro que si su alteza-

-Muy bien dile a alguna de las sirvientas que te enseñe la habitación en la que dormiras mientras estes en Japon…-

-así lo are reina Misaki-

_POV SHAORAN_

_Ok lo primero que necesito para sacar a Sakura de aquí es ganarme la confianza de su "mami"…donde estara mi hermosa flor de cerezo en este momento?_

-principe un placer mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji…quería saber si sabe donde podría estar Sakura en este momento…-

-a no pero para que la necesitas?-

-es que su profesora de magia la esta buscando-

-a ya veo pues mira yo también la estoy buscando que te parece si yo la busco y le doy tu recado?-

-pero príncipe no opuedo hacer eso-

-claro que puedes ahora porfavor lleva esta maleta a mi habitación en lo que busco a Sakura digo a la princesa Sakura…con permiso-

-claro pase…-

_POV TOMOYO _

_Todavia estará enamorado de Sakura?..._

_***************EN EL JARDIN DE LA CASA****************_

Una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda esta llorado desconsoladamente en una rama de un árbol de cerezo…su escondite por mucho tiempo…el único lugar en el que llora sin ser molestada y la única que sabe ese secreto es la mismísima reina Nadeshco nadie mas aparte de ellas dos sabia el secreto de donde se escondia la princesa…

_POV SAKURA_

_Porque? Porque me haces esto Shaoran? Tu una vez dijiste que yo era la única mujer a la que amarías…hicimos un pacto…nunca nos separaríamos y nos casariamos cuando tuviéramos edad porque ahora me haces esto? Casarte con mi hermanastra eso es lo as cruel que pudiste haber hecho y lo peor de todo…es que no puedo odiarte…despues de todo pasaron muchos años…_

_-_FLASBACK-

_Una pequeña niña de 4 años con cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeralda juega cerca de un rio con un niño de 5 años cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos color chocolate…_

_-Saku quiero decirte algo…-_

_-que es? Dime Shao-_

_-Sakura quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho…y pues…este…yo…_

_-Tu también me gustas mucho Shao…-_

_-Quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-Sip-_

_Y así una pequeña pareja de niños se fue caminando por la orilla del rio tomados de la mano…_

_-FIN DEL FLASBACK- _

_Porque Shaoran porque?_

_********EN OTRA PARTE DEL JARDIN******_

_POV SHAORAN_

_Sakura donde te metiste?como es posible que siempre te logras esconder tan bien haces lo mismo que cuando eramos pequeños y te enojabas…_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sakura y Shaoran unos pequeños d años respectivamente…_

_-Meiling ya quítate de ensima…-Meiling tiene 6 años_

_-Pero Xiao Lang porque?-_

_-Porque yo quiero a otra persona-_

_-Pero a quien?-_

_-A Sakura a ella es a la única que quiero-_

_-No me importa-y Meiling se avento sobre Shaoran y le dio un beso es los labios el cual Sakura alcanzo a ver porque iba llegando de Japon para ver a Shaoran…_

_-Que estas haciendo Shaoran?-dijo la pequeña de ojos esmeralda con lagrimas en ellos_

_-Yo…Ying Fa esto no es lo que parece…- Sakura sale corriendo dejando a una Meiling muy contenta y un Shaoran muy preocupad que salió corriendo tras ella…_

_Sakura estaba enserrada en el closet de su habitación hasta el fondo detrás de toda la ropa llorando…_

_-Ying Fa ya se que estas ahí sal porfavor- dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación de la pequeña_

_-vete no quiero ver a nadie ni que me digas nada…-_

_-pero Sakura yo…yo te amo solo a ti no quiero a Meiling ni a nadie mas…por eso _ _sakura quiero que tu seas mi novia para siempre…y te prometo que cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar si?-_

_-De verdad no quieres a Meiling?-_

_-No claro que no-_

_-Gracias Shao te quiero mucho…-_

_-Yo a ti Ying fa-_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

_POV SAKURA_

_Eres un mentiroso Shaoran prometiste que ibamos a estar siempre juntos y no lo cumpliste…._

_POV SHAORAN_

_En donde estas Sakura lo único que quiero es estar contigo…_

**Feer: muajaja soy mala…**

**Shaoran: si lose despues de que me comprometes con Rika haces sufrir a la pobre de Sakura…**

**Feer: perdón perdón pero te prometo que todo va a mejorar con forme vaya transcurriendo el tiempo…**

**Shaoran: eso espero porque si no vas a ver soy capas de robarme a Sakura así sin decir nada…**

**Feer: no puedes porque ella es el personaje principal de la historia igual que tu…**

**Shaoran: pues entonces empieza a escribir SxS porque si no nos vamos…**

**Feer: entonces en el siguiente capitulo esperen SxS y un poco de TxE…**

**No olviden mi review si creen que lo meresco porfa y muchas gracias a **

**SAK31: no te preocupes ya casi comienza lo que quieres...**

**SLEEPING HOOK SHIPPER: gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar tus reviews...**

**FERUZII: muchas gracias por el review...**

**Sayonara…minna watashi wa Daisuki anata wa...**

**Atte: Feerblack1000**


End file.
